MidLu Week 2015 Day 1
by Isabell3
Summary: My first fanfic ever :) Its Midnight s birthday and he is in for a big surprise.


**Hello everybody!**

 **Okay so I'm really nervous. This is my first fanfiction I write ever and thus the first thing I upload here.**

 **I have fought hard, and hope you'll enjoy it.**

 **Feedback is always nice so I can get better :)**

 **I love the idea of Midnight and Lucy together and felt it was a good idea to finally put something up.**

 **Please leave a comment, but please do not be too hard on me lol.**

 **So here it is, hope you like it!**

 **Hugs!**

 **Isabell3**

 **Birthday.**

"I can not believe you managed to persuade me to do this!"

Lucy said, and went back and forth briskly as she nervously bit her nails. Wendy, Mira and Erza stood and looked at her with amused smiles.

"Take it easy Lucy, you're perfect for this! I'd give you a piece of my strawberry cake to calm the nerves but I just took the last piece unfortunately. "Said Erza and put the last piece of cake in her mouth.

Cake was the last thing Lucy wanted near her at the moment and when she somehow managed to be persuaded that it was a brilliant idea to get her to jump out of Midnight's birthday cake and give him a lap dance for his birthday.

"It will be okay Lucy, how better to express their feelings for someone other than with the body?" Mira said with her kind smile that promised so much more if she did not. "Lucy-san, it's time to jump into the cake ... em ... good luck!" "Thank you Wendy "

Lucy began to move slowly toward the big cake Mira and Lisanna had baked earlier, It was very beautiful and very big, it would nevertheless suffice for the entire guild. But the only thing that went around in Lucy's head when she came nearer the cake was _dead woman walking_.

When she stood in front of the cake, she tried to give herself a pep talk and began to mutter to herself, "Okay come on Lucy you can do this. You'll just jump out of a cake in almost nothing and give a lap dance to the guy you have had a crush on for the last 5 months. No big deal, you can do it, oh dear god what if he thinks I'm crazy or extremly ugly?! No no not think like that think positively, I am a strong mage and now I have waited long enough, it is time. What's the worst that can happen? He says no?, Yes but then I´ll try to deal with it and move on in my life even though it will sting for a while I have after all my nakama and my spirits, I can handle it." She took a deep breath "Here we go, and now I'll fucking give everything I have! "

Lucy stepped down into the cake and crouched while Mira and Erza put on the lid. She knew when they began to roll out the cake and heard how everyone in the guild began to sing Happy birthday.

Master Makarov asked him to blow out the candles and now she was really nervous, the only ones who knew of this plan was Erza, Mira, Wendy and Cana.

She took a deep breath and stood up in a sexy pose when she heard all applaud when he had blown out the candles.

First, it was completely quiet in the guild and then it broke out in a roar of whistling and cat-calls while blood was squirting out of the mens noses when Lucy with sexy agile movements climbed out of the cake.

Midnight was staring with wide eyes and gaping mouth while Lucy with swinging hips and a sexy gaze slowly walked closer.

"I heard there was a birthdayboy here" Lucy said with a purr.

Lucy was standing right in front of him and took her hands slowly up from his chest to his shoulders. When her hands were well up on his shoulders, she pressed with a little more force that made him sit down on the chair Cana so opportunely had put behind him.

Midnight sat down without tearing his eyes from her and his cheeks had a deep red color that could compete with Erzas hair.

When Lucy pulled her hands and breasts slowly and closely up along his chest until her breasts were in his face Midnight reacted by pure instinct and reflex and took a firm grip on Lucy´s hips and pressed her even closer.

Lucy bit her lip to hold back a moan that wanted to escape from her mouth by his action but it was not the time for it now, she was on a mission here, and she would tease him firmly as she knocked off his hands and wiggled one of her index fingers from side to side in front of him in a warning with a sexy grin on her face.

Lucy took a step back and took out her whip as she turned and flicked to the side so it gave off a loud sound.

She walked slowly around him without removing her hand from his body and tied his hands behind the back rest with her whip.

When she was sure he was sitting firmly she moved around him and swung over his leg in a tall lithe movement as she sat astride on his knees.

She drew her hands slowly up his stomach and chest again and took a firm hold of his shirt before her in one swift movement tore it up so the buttons flew in all directions. Midnight let out a shaky gasp and kept looking to the blonde woman on hes lap.

Lucy pulled her hands back to his shoulders and bent her back while she swinged her uper body backward in a semicircle. When she came up again she said, "have you been a bad bad birthdayboy?" Midnight was so mesmerized by her that he only nodded with eager to her question. "Well then I belive I'll have to punich you some more." Lucy let her fingers with feather-light touch ghost over Midnights arms but she felt she should increase the pace a bit, because she knew she was at least equally influenced by him in this little show, and if it was not clear on his face, she could definitely know it given what pokade her between his legs through his pants.

When her hands once more found there place on his shoulders, she let them continue sliding up around his neck until she grabbed the hair in the back and pulled so she could easily access his neck.

She leaned forward and licked lightly and slowly his collarbone up over hes Adam's apple until she came to his earlobe and she quickly took it in her mouth and sucked and released with a pop. She leaned back and blew lightly over the still moist line she drew with her tongue along his warm white skin.

Midnight could not hold back hes moans that vibrated in his throat and Lucy snickerd at this. She continued to hold his head back and began to roll her hips back and forth in time with the music. If his erection had not been clear before it was definitely it now and she pressed herself harder against him.

Lucy bit her lower lip to hold back a moan that wanted so much to make it self heard. She bent Midnight's head forward and pulled her breasts against his body in a rolling upward movement until her almost completely visible breasts were in his face again.

Just before she pulled away, she felt how he pulled his hot breath and tongue ghostly between her breasts, and she let out an almost soundless gasp but Midnight heard it.

She stood up and swung her body in gentle movements to the beat of the music and with the increasing tempo she spun around until she had her back turned to him. She saw Mira, Cana and Erza staring at her with pride in there eyes and thumbs up for her. Lucy grinned and winked at them before she continued her lap dance by swinging her hips back down closer to him.

She leaned forward so her butt just covered with short almost threadbare shorts that left little to the imagination came closer to his face. She shook her ass and stood up straight and reached up with her hands and then slowly and sensually pulled them down along her body to her butt.

Lucy heard the song was nearing its end and she spun around again stood with his legs between hers and she rolled her hips in front of him. This time she did not remove Midnights hands when they found her hips, and when the song ended, he stood up in one quick motion and grabbed her buttocks and lifted her up.

Lucy locked her legs around his hips and Midnight stood up on his flying carpet and raised them up in the air.

They looked at each other deeply in the eyes that showed the same desperation, lust and desire and without breaking the eye-contact of Lucy Midnight said

"You can start on the cake without us, I have the only sweet I need right here."

Lucy giggled and took a firm hold of Midnight's hair and kissed him passionately. Midnight kissed her back with as much eagerness och without tearing there lips from each other they flew out of the guild's large doors together.

There was silence for a while before the guild members tried to process what just happened and the first who said something was Cana.

"Yes, that went better than I thought it would do, GO LUCY! * hick * "

then they all heard Erza´s strict voice "Alright everybody listen up! Girls, you can begin on the cake and you guys can clean up the bloodbath here before you get any! "

The guys started to complain but became silent when they saw Erza´s dark aura begin to arrive.

"That goes for you to Master so do not try to sneak away!" Mira said with a firm tone.

Master Makarov seemed to shrink even more to Mira's strict words and said "Sorry".

THE END


End file.
